Akuma (Street Fighter)
|-|Akuma= |-|Shin Akuma= |-|Oni= Summary Akuma Powers and Stats Key: Base | Shin Akuma | Oni Tier: 7-A | 6-A | 6-A+ Name: Akuma Epithets: Great Demon Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Male Age: 50's Race: Human Classification: Martial Artist, Ansatsuken Master Alignment: Lawful Evil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: Mountain level (415 megatons. Sunk a large island) | Continent level+ (1.9 petatons. Destroyed a large meteor) | Multi-Continent level (Should be the high end of the meteor feat above) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Mach 313. Power scaling to M. Bison) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Mach 616. Twice as fast as his base form) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ Durability: Mountain level (Able to withstand his own attacks) | Continent level+ | Multi-Continent level Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Power scaling to Ryu) Range: Standard Melee Range normally, Intercontinental with Hado Attacks Stamina: Superhuman (has never shown exhaustion in any fight) Mental Capacity: Gifted (extremely skilled combatant able to learn the Raging Demon without ever being taught it) Fighting Experience: Class B-2 (40+ Years) / Ansatsuken, Satsui no Hado) Standard Equipment: None Weaknesses: None notable Skills and Abilities 'Powers' Ki Manipulations: Akuma has the ability to manipulate the ki within his body to increase his physical speed and power as well as project energy attacks. Shin Transformation: Akuma's first transformation that allows him to tap deeper into the Satsui no Hado (explained below). The transformation turns his hair white and increase his power dramatically, making him capable of destroying a meteor that would have ended all life on the planet. Oni Transformation: Akuma's second and most powerful transformation that involves giving himself over to the Satsui no Hado completely. While stated to be the most powerful being in his universe, Akuma loses control completely and will kill all opponents in front of him while in this form. Akuma has battled this version of himself in his mind and learned to restrain it. 'Techniques' Hyakkishu (百鬼襲, "Hundred Demons Assault"): Akuma leaps forward, high into the air with a flying kick. Misogi (禊, "Purifier"): Akuma teleports above the opponent and charges down at them with a devastating strike to finish them off. Tenma Shurettou (天魔朱裂刀, "Sky Demon Vermilion Rending Blade"): Akuma takes up a parrying stance. When the counter meets an attack, Akuma will teleport to the top of the screen and crash down on the opponents with an outside knifehand strike. Ansatsuken: Also known as the Assassination Fist, Ansatsuken is the martial arts style practiced by Akuma, Gouken, Ryu, and Ken in the franchise. Its basic physical movements involve very powerful punches and kicks that use the whole body as the force behind the attack. Ansatsuken is broken down into three parts: the Hado branch that focuses on ki manipulation, the Shoryu branch that focuses on uppercut combinations, and the Tatsumaki branch that focuses on kicking combinations. *'Hado Branch:' Focuses on ki manipulation and energy attacks. **'Gohadoken' (豪波動拳, "Great Surge Fist"): is a more powerful version of Hadoken. This Hadoken is a life-threatening technique, but the lethality of the Gohadoken is literally increased whenever the Satsui no Hado is being embraced. **'Zanku Hadoken' (斬空波動拳, "Slashing Air Surge Fist"): It is executed the same as a regular Hadoken, albeit in midair. The user thrusts their hands and fires an airborne Hadoken, angled down. **'Shakunetsu Hadoken' (灼熱波動拳, "Scorching Heat Surge Fist"): A Hadoken which is imbued with the power of fire. The user can launch from one to three depending on the strength. **'Messatsu Gou Hadou' (滅殺豪波動, "Annihilating Great Surge"): is a much stronger purple version of the Shinku Hadoken that inflicts a great deal of damage, and can be used in the air as well as on the ground. In the Vs. Marvel series, like almost all Hadoken Supers, this move is portrayed as a long energy beam. **'Tenma Gou Zankuu' (天魔豪斬空, "Sky Demon Great Slashing Air"): Akuma launches a single, large Zanku Hadoken; like the Messatsu Gou Hadou, this attack hits eight times if it connects. *'Shoryu Branch:' Focuses on uppercut combinations. **'Goshoryuken' (豪昇龍拳, "Great Rising Dragon Fist"): is a more powerful version of Shoryuken, and is only used by those who have mastered the assassination art. ** Messatsu-Goshoryu (滅殺豪昇龍, "Annihilating Great Rising Dragon"): is functionally a stronger version of the Shoryureppa, with a similar series of Goshoryuken. In later Marvel vs. Capcom games, the move can scorch the foe with dark purple flames. *'Tatsumaki Branch:' Focuses on kicking combinations. ** Tatsumaki Zankukyaku (竜巻斬空脚, "Tornado Slashing Air Leg"): A powerful spinning kick combo attack while he jumps and is in the air. ** Messatsu Gou Rasen (滅殺豪螺旋, "Annihilating Great Spiral"): A more powerful version of the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku, the Messatsu Gou Rasen rises vertically, pulling a struck opponent into a "vacuum". The user then finishes with a final swift spin kick to end the attack. If performed in midair, it inflicts much more damage, and the user floats a little during the attack before finally rising up like with the grounded variation. In Marvel vs. Capcom 2, lightning effects occur during the attack. **'Demon Armageddon' (天衝海轢刃, Tenshou Kaireki Jin, "Heaven-Piercing Sea Crashing Blade"): Most powerful variation of the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku. Akuma turns away from the opponent before kicking them with forcefully into the air, and zooms towards them with an extremely powerful Tatsumaki Zankukyaku which envelops him in a whirlwind. Satsui no Hado: This is a dark energy source that the Ansatsuken fighting style allows one the means to tap into. It increases the user's power dramatically at the cost of their soul. Only the most experienced and masterful martial artists of the Ansatsuken fighting style can control it. * Ashura Senku (阿修羅閃空, "Asura/Fighting Demon Flashing Air"): Akuma widens his stance, glows red, then lifts one knee and "glides" along the ground to another location with his eyes aglow. He cannot be hit while gliding, essentially making the move a teleport and implying it to be a form of projected intangibility that causes the body to act similar to a phantasm. * Raging Demon (瞬獄殺, "Instant Prison Murder"): Akuma glides towards the opponent and grabs them. Before anything else can be seen, the screen blacks out as the character is relentlessly beaten. Raging Demon is a very powerful but fatally dangerous technique taught in the original principles of the martial art taught by Goutetsu. As this move usually defeats the opponent instantly or kills them, the basis of the attack is said to be linked to karmic forces, channeling an infernal punishment in which the weight of sins and evil the victim has committed destroys their soul. While immensely powerful, this attack cannot work on artificial life forms or people who lack souls, and it is often through the latter method that some characters have survived its wrath. * Wrath of the Raging Demon (真・瞬獄殺, Shin Shun Goku Satsu, "True Instant Hell Murder/True Blinking Prison Killer"): It is a more powerful variant of the Raging Demon. Power Ups: * Dohatsu Shouten: Akuma powers up and envelops his body with ki to enter Dohatsu Shoten mode. In this mode, his Gohadokens are more powerful, now able to travel further and he can unleash two in the air even while jumping backwards. Additionally, when he lands his Goshoryuken attack, he follows-up and violently drives his opponents into the ground. 'Equipment' *'None' 'Weaknesses' *'None Notable' Feats Explanations Gallery Trivia Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Martial Artists